samandcat_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dice
' 'Diceneo "Dice" Jay Corleone is a main character in Sam & Cat. He is Sam and Cat's next door neighbor. He is a cool and slick guy, but he is also nice. He likes selling things and making deals. Dice is a big reason for Sam and Cat's blooming babysitting business. Dice is cool, calm and collected. He also knows all the tenants in the building, as well as all the gossip. He can get Sam and Cat almost anything from clients to gadgets. He is portrayed by Cameron Ocasio. Biography Background He became friends with Cat Valentine soon after she moved into Apartment 22. Season 1 He is the benefactor of Sam & Cat babysitting business and is a good friend of Cat and Sam Puckett. In NotGoodInJokes he reveals he's 12 years old. In BabysittingOnTheBeach he is showed with only swimsuit. In AndYouAre? he pretends to be Cat's boyfriend after she loses memory, and then he reveals he was in love with her when he was 10, but the crush went away. In WeKnewIt! he has his first pimple. In NewChances he wins with Cat, Goomer and Nona a trip to Paris thanks to a contest. Season 2 He appears in every episode except BadHairDay and TheOldLady. Already in the first episode, he appears a bit taller than he was in the first season. In Brothership he and Goomer fight and their friendship is almost ruined. When Dice almost gets invested by a car Goomer saves him but he gets hurt. When Dice takes care of him their friendship gets stronger and they starts calling theirselves as brothers. In WhatHappenedToYou his hair become straight and carefully combed. In AStickySituation he is showed with curly hair again. In InTrouble he and Goomer sees a mysterious man and they think he is a killer and when that man realize they are following him, he decides to have fun of them. In What?! he reveals he fell in love with a girl of his age called Kim and in WhenCatAintHome he dates her in Cat's house but Goomer and Sam ruin everything and he loses her. In WhatHaveIDone? he meets her again and she tells him he accepts to be his girlfriend, and he kisses her cheek. Goomer sees him and he gets surprised and disappointed. Season 3 In DoubleDate he invites Kim in his house for a dinner. The date almost fails because of Goomer jealousy, but when he hugs her she doesn't care about the date anymore. In HomeAlone he and Goomer organize a party in Cat's house while Sam and Cat are taking care of a little girl at the park. When Goomer lights up some fireworks the house almost goes on fire. In TwoAndAHalfWomen Cat dresses him like a girl because he wanted to know better his girlfriend, but when he accidentally squeezes on her face, the plan fails and he is forced to tell her the truth. In YouAreTallerThanMe! he and Cat compare theirselves and it's showed that Dice is taller than Cat and almost taller than Sam. In #WhatAreYouTalkingAbout? After Sam humiliates Dice with a joke, he reveals everyone Cat kissed Freddie in a game, causing Sam and Freddie to break up and Sam and Cat to fight. In the following episode, everything is resolved by the little boy. In #MilitarySchool she is finally able to have a revenge on Dice for what he did, and she send him in military school. Then Dice excuses again to Sam, and after a hug, he closes her in the school, but in the following episode she is showed out of it. In MoodyKids another sign of Dice's puberty is showed: he became moody and his voice got deeper. In LoveWillFindAWay he and Kim share their first kiss. At the end of the episode Goomer tells him he doesn't want to lose him as a friend and Dice assure him he won't lose him. Then Dice, Goomer and Cat say goodbye to Sam and Freddie at the airport. Personality Dice has a very caring nature. He is shown to care about his friends, such as Sam, Cat, and Goomer, and will do anything to help them out.